Parts transfer systems for transferring workpieces through a press as the workpieces are progressively formed typically move only a single part, or else, move a row of parts between adjacent workstations in the press. Therefore, the number of workpieces which can be operated upon in a single press stroke is limited. Accordingly, so is the number of finished parts which can be produced by a single press in a given time period.
An example of a parts transfer system wherein parts are moved row by row in a press is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,089 to Jensen. This particular parts transfer system is not well suited for high volume production.
Another shortcoming of conventional parts transfer systems is that they do not have mechanisms for stamping workpieces from a sheet of steel and then automatically positioning the workpieces in the parts transfer system.